Anguished One
The Anguished One (real name: Alcor), also known as Al Saiduq, is a major character that appears in Devil Survivor 2. Appearances The Anguished One has curly white hair and a very pale complexion. He is always squinting, giving him a sleepy appearance and white make-up/eyelashes around his eyes. He wears a red and black striped shirt with a frilled undershirt, having a design similar to the ship possessed by Alioth, along with matching shoes and black pants. In Devil Survivor 2 The Animation character model, his shoes' pattern is different from original design. While in original design his shoes has the same pattern as his cloth, in anime character model the shoes are coloured half-black and half-red with the half-black part located nearer to middle side of his body. His true form as a Septentrione takes the appearance of a cube with red and black stripes not unlike his shirt, encased in a blue frame. When he shifts into a different form, it resembles a crystal with the same red and black striped pattern, with wires wrapped around the middle. In the anime, Alcor prefers to do battle in his human form, using razor-sharp tentacle-like wires similar to that seen in his Septentrione forms. He also briefly slips into his cube-shaped Septentrione form to defend himself from an attack, much like how that form in-game holds resistance to almost every attack. Personality He has a strange fascination with people. Although he has a very sinister appearance, and his motives can come across as evil, he is actually a very kind person. The Anguished One is very fond of the Protagonist to the point where he takes everything he says seriously, even if it is obvious to other people that the Protagonist is joking. In the anime, like most characters, he has not changed much, but is much more direct on giving messages and clues without any intention to hide his true nature as a Septentrione. He is always calm every situation and almost never seen not smiling, even when he is saddened. The only time he is shown angry is when Bifrons almost disobeying his order. He greatly cares for humans and wishes for the best for them. Unlike other Septentriones, Alcor is capable of feeling emotions. This initially made him question and doubt his own existence as a mere mechanism of Polaris. It is through his interaction with Hibiki and his friends that he is finally convinced that he is not just a mere system and his will is of his own, not due to Polaris. Battle and Stats Alcor is fought on every route except his own. He starts the battle in the center of the battlefield with several demon teams on the sides. His signature attack is Ominous Star, which inflicts the Ill-Starred ailment onto one team. While that ailment lasts until the team's next turn, it also causes any affected character to take 200 additional damage when they are hit. Should the player spend too long in finishing off Alcor (or instead choose to attack the demon teams), he will change forms and begin actively moving and engaging the player's teams. While said form is weak to Physical and Force attacks, it also reflects all other elemental magic and comes with the Anti-Almighty skill. After some time, Alcor will shift to his previous form and resummon all demon teams. It's second form also carries the skill Chaos Stir, which will automatically activate whenever it is hit with an attack, regardless of type, and mimic all characteristics of the attack exactly towards the user(or team, depending on whether the attack was single or wide range). For example, using Deathbound on Alcor in its second form will activate Chaos Stir, which will unleash a Deathbound attack of its own on the team, and using Drain on Alcor will unleash a Drain onto the user. Have one team use members that either all reflect Phys and/or Force while having Physical and/or Force attacks of their own, and bait Alcor into changing forms. Then, get that team to attack Alcor while unleashing their Physical and/or Force attacks. His Chaos Stir will retaliate, but the boosted attacks will bounce back onto him, drastically reducing the effort spent to damage him. Somewhat similar to Naoya from the previous game, Al Saiduq is a fairly balanced teammate with only a slight preference towards Magic. He is also significantly stronger than all of the other human team leaders, having significantly higher HP and MP and greater (undisplayed) speed, in addition to two elemental resistances and an immunity to Curse. Al Saiduq's balanced stat distribution also allows him to access virtually any cracked elemental Amp, defensive, and offensive skills desired from the player. Trivia *His type and ideal bride is "a Shining One". *His ideal wedding is to have western ceremony then a shinto ceremony afterwards. *His favorite drink is coffee with sugar added. *According to both the artbook and Character Archives, his height and weight are same as the Protagonist. *The Anguished One's Fate route unlocks incredibly powerful demons (much more powerful than those unlocked with human companions), foreshadowing his true identity as a Septentrione. *It is revealed in Anguished One's Fate System that his back story involves him giving humanity fire, culture, and language in ancient times, causing him to resemble Prometheus of Greek myth. *The Anguished One has also been seen as Devil Survivor 2's equivalent of Lucifer, who also happens to be the demon you unlock after maxing out his Fate. He wears red and black, the two main colors of Chaos, and the demons you unlock by raising his Fate (Asura and Lucifer) were leaders of the Chaos faction in Shin Megami Tensei. *Only Daichi, Io, Makoto and Hinako appear on the Kingmaker ending scene (along with the Protagonist), presumably because they're the demon tamers who learned the most from the experience and will contribute the most in the making of the new world. *The Arabic name for Alcor meant "forgotten one" or "neglected one", reflected in how Alcor drifted away from Polaris and the Septentriones and thus developed a different view on human life from them. *Even though the anime opening and ending still addresses Alcor the "Anguished One", he actually introduces himself by his real name, "Alcor", in his first conversation with Hibiki in episode 4: Monday's Turmoil 3 with no intention to conceal his true identity. Though, when Hibiki asked what he is, he refers himself as "The Anguished One", this followed by Botis who also called him by the title in episode 7: Wednesday's Changes. Alcor also reveals the fact that he is one of the Septentriones on 4th day Wednesday after the battle against Megrez, much earlier than in the game on 8th day Sunday. *In the game, Alcor calls the Protagonist by his name only two times, the first is if the player chooses to follow his route, the second is when he is on the verge of death on every other route than his. However, in the anime, Alcor calls Hibiki by his first name and not so often calling him Shining One. *In anime, it is revealed in episode 9: Thursday's Shock that since Alcor is mostly floating, he doesn't know how to walk on the ground. *In Devil Survivor 2 the Animation, Episode 10: Friday's Partings, Alcor is revealed to be an excellent cook, although Hibiki is a bit skeptical if the food is even edible, considering it was made by inhuman hands. In the Character Archives, it's revealed that he can make anything delicious by manipulating its molecules. *In the anime, each of the Septentriones manifests on a single day individually, with Benetnasch appearing on the last day. However, Alcor had already appeared on the first day, Sunday's Melancholy. *In the anime, he has a death clip on the last day, Sunday's Fruitions Part I. *Oddly enough, in the anime, Alcor can materialize a cell phone, as well as dematerialize it at will. The phone's model is the same as JP's cell phone. Category:Megami Tensei Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Aliens Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Redeemed Category:Master Orator